Since the great majority of patients with depressive syndromes and character disorders are successfully treated in an outpatient setting, the Branch has placed a major emphasis on developing an outpatient facility for the clinical and biological evaluation and treatment of these patients. A comprehensive psychobiological evaluation of sixteen patients with depression spectrum illness has been performed, including circadian rhythmmonitoring of temperature and activity, sleep electroencephalograms, TRH infusions, dexamethasone suppression tests, and collections of blood, urine, and cerebrospinal fluid. Global ratings of "endogenicity" correlate with dexamethasone test abnormalities and with early temperature minima. Post-dexamethasone cortisol correlates negatively with the rise in thyrotropin after protirelin. A study of the neurophysiology of borderline syndromes, inclusing a multi-drug cross-over study, suggests that some symptoms in borderlines respond to carbamazepine. In addition, a small scale study of the effects of tranylcypromine on rapid-cycling bipolar illness suggests it may stop mood cycles in some patients.